PokemonAdventures-Rosa&OC
by Grommm
Summary: Rosa has just become a Pokemon Trainer. With new partner Snivy, she goes out and trains in Route 19. But when a horde of Patrat almost attack her, someone saves her in the nick of time. As she blacked out, she believes she has seen the person somewhere before. Might become M Rating


"Tackle!"

In the vast fields of Route 19 that's held in the Unova region, is a girl and her Pokémon. With wild Pokémon everywhere in Route 19, these two took it upon themselves to see this as an opportunity to train.

The Pokémon, a small reptilian Pokémon with a slender build, charges forward and makes a direct hit with the wild Pokémon. With it's green body and cream underside, it pulls back waiting for it's Trainers next command.

The Trainer, a tall and slim young girl, smiles from her Pokémons direct hit. With a Pokéball in hand, she tosses towards it at the Pokemon that's lying down on the grass, struggling to get up.

The ball bounces off its head and sucks it right in with a red beam, falling as it closes. Shakes after shakes, the Trainer and Pokémon stare at the ball, hoping for the wild Pokémon to be captured. Unfortunately, the ball breaks open and the wild Pokémon appears.

That wild Pokémon strongly resembles a chipmunk, the Pokémon is called Patrat. With it's menacing eyes, it stares down the duo before running towards the forest and enters it. Not yet done, the Trainer and Pokémon run after the Patrat, entering the forest.

Dodging branches, jumping over logs and rocks and anything similar, the two do not lose sight of the Patrat. Even if it went behind a tree and went out of view, the two never stopped following, they were determined.

When Patrat went behind another tree and the duo followed, they saw it stop in front of a hillside with dozens of holes in it. Not knowing, or worrying about it, the girl grabs an empty Pokéball and prepares to throw it.

But when they heard the Patrat cry out towards the holes, suspicions start to grow on the two. When Patrat started storming out of the holes one by one, sweat started to roll down their temples, panicking of what is going to happen next.

With a charged motion coming from the Patrat that cried out for the rest, the ones behind it come running with claws ready at the two.

Eyes wide, their instincts kick in and their feet started moving on their own as they started to sprint out of the forest, trying to lose them like the Patrat tried to do.

"This is bad, like really bad!"

Feeting moving so fast it's like a blur, the two retreaters start to go out of breath from running and dodging of obstacles that are in the way. However, when they rounded a corner, the Trainer slipped on a rock and twisted her ankle while her body fell to the ground.

"Ah!"

The reptilian Pokémon sees it's Trainer trip and stops running forward and starts running back towards her. Panic starts to show in her eyes as she sees her Pokémon making it's way towards her, she shoots a fierce worried glance.

"I'm fine."

She tries to get up, but only falls again from the pain of her twisted ankle. Hissing at the pain, she looks back towards the storming Patrat and her emotions start filling with fear.

Their sharp claws and teeth send nightmares through her veins, as she remembers a part of her dreadful past.

Just like before, she was in a situation just like this. But she had someone protecting her, her mother. Wrapped around in her protect arms, she stares down a Pokémon with tears in her eyes.

"H-Help…"

She whispered as she was about to get attacked by the Patrat and by a Pokémon from her memory. Their jaws open, preparing to bite their prey.

Not wanting this to happen, she closes her eyes with so much force it slightly hurt, just like in her memory. With both the Patrat, and unknown Pokémon about to attack her, she screams at the top of her lungs.

"Help!"

…

"Aura Sphere!"

She opens her eyes to see a giant floating sphere of blue energy pass by her head and make direct contact with the horde of Patrat, sending them flying and soon fleeing.

With tears in her eyes, she quickly looks behind her to see two silhouettes a Pokémon and a human. Just like her memory, when that shadowy Pokémon was about to attack her and her mum, the same move was called out and two silhouettes appeared to save them.

As relief enters her veins, she starts breathing again, unknowing that she holding her breath all that time. Feeling light headed from the lack of oxygen, her eyes start to drift off before closing.

"Hey!"

She sees the humanoid silhouette run towards her and her own Pokémon run towards her as well. Seeing a worried look in both of her eyes, she slightly smiles as she passes out while falling softly onto the grass.

-

**If you want this story to continue, please let me know otherwise I won't post anymore of it.**


End file.
